


Inubleach Verse: Vol 1: To become a Taichou

by myravenspirit



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Beating, Bleach References, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Whips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Rin is a Shinigami with a very powerful, but very temperamental daiyoukai spirit zanpakuto, Sesshomaru. Together they must work together to become stronger. Sesshomaru wants his Shinigami to become taichou. There are plots, conspiracies, secrets, and more. Will Rin become a taichou? Or will Sesshomaru's daiyoukai spirit be too much for Rin? Is it healthy for Rin to love Sesshomaru?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover AU! Heck yes. So this is the first chapter and I hope it goes well. This was inspired on my discord chat group, so full credit goes to that member (you know who you are)!
> 
> The characters of Inuyasha in the Bleach universe. No Bleach characters. This an experimentation of the characters of the Inuyasha-verse to be in the Bleach dimension.
> 
> Summary: Rin is a Shinigami. Her zanpakuto, Sesshomaru is one temperamental daiyoukai that pushes her to gain more power. He wants bankai. There are conspiracies, betrayals, friends made and lost and they grow together as Shingami and zanpakuto. But Rin wonders if it's wrong to have a crush on her zanpakuto's spirit. He shouldn't manifest so much and tease her so!
> 
> Also, side note - The Band of Seven are largely good guys in here because I feel like it and they are so special!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> I own nothing that belongs to Rumiko Takahashi or Kubo Tite!

Rin stood on the post and look down at the Hollow running down the street. She grabbed the hilt of her blade. _Sesshomaru, we must go now._

 _"Hai, Rin."_ He agreed for once.

Rin knew the danger level was high then. Sesshomaru, her zanpakuto, only liked dangerous missions to test his strength and abilities. He pushed Rin to train hard everyday. Sometimes until Rin passed out at Bankotsu's feet as he agreed to help her train.

Rin leapt off and used her flash step. She landed on a roof before leaping to another.

_"Hurry, this one is strong, and it is approaching a park."_

_Hai, Sesshomaru._ Rin mentally responded and used another three successive flash steps and landed in the middle of the park. _We made it!_

_"Rin."_

She turned around and unsheathed her blade as the Hollow approached. "Stop, Hollow!" Rin shouted at the Hollow.

It let out a roar.

 _"Rin."_ Sesshomaru sounded slightly annoyed that she even thought of talking to the Hollow.

"Hai." She nodded. She widened her stance and moved one hand from the sharp tip of the blade up to hilt. "Shine and whip, Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted and the blade transformed into a whip with electric barbs and it glowed green. The electricity and the poison toxic to everyone else but her. The air felt a little heavier around her as the shikai form of Sesshomaru was revealed. Her reiatsu flaring.

_"Now, Rin."_

She flash stepped and twisted in the air and sent the whip at the Hollow's large back. The whip struck its back and it roared in pain as the wound spread the poison and burst when the electric barbs hit it on the up strike.

 _"Move to the front and finish him off."_ Sesshomaru ordered.

Yes, Rin might be the Shinigami, but she had quickly learned that her zanpakuto has a very strong, very stubborn spirit. Sesshomaru was definitely in charge. _I'm using Kido._ She told Sesshomaru.

 _"Rin."_ He growled at her.

"Hadou 63: Thunder Roar Cannon! Raikouhou!" Rin shouted and sent the gathered yellow lightning straight to the Hollow's mask. The mask shattered and it threw it's head back in a roar of pain and defeat. The unfortunate Hollow faded and disappeared. Rin flicked her whip and it transformed back into a normal sword and she sheathed it.

"Rin." She felt a clawed hand on her head.

"Uh-oh!" Rin gasped and turned, or rather was turned around by her manifested zanpakuto. Honeyed eyes were glaring down at her, silver hair forming a curtain around them as he held her head to look up at him as he stared down at her. "Sesshomaru…are you mad?"

The silver-haired man's left eye barely twitched but Rin saw it and knew she was in trouble. "You used Kido without my express permission."

"Rin-chan!" A couple of men shouted.

"Oi! Rin-chan, why is Sesshomaru manifested...again?" One of the men asked as they approached.

Rin ignored Bankotsu and Jakotsu and focused on Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, it isn't fair if I only ever use you. I must use my Kido every now and then to test my strength. I don't get to use it in front of my squad member... Ouchie!" She shouted as he tugged her hair back and he quickly gripped her jaw with his free hand.

"Oi! Sesshomaru you are hurting Rin-chan!" Bankotsu shouted from the side line.

"I am all you need Rin. You do not have to use Kido as I am strong enough to protect you." Sesshomaru growled at her and then leaned down and stared into her eyes. Rin blushed under the intensity of his honeyed eyes.

"Sess-Sesshomaru?" Rin squeaked out before he snorted softly and dissipated into nothing. Rin sighed softly and put a hand over her heart. "Sesshomaru, you are sometimes so rough." She could feel her heart hammering away. He was a daiyoukai spirit, one of the strongest blades in all of Seireitei, and he chose her of all people. At five foot four, she was not intimidating whatsoever physically. But, he still chose her of all the Shinigami, he had waited a thousand years for her. That fact made her feel so unworthy to wield him at times.

"Rin-chan, you okay?" Jakotsu shouted to her and waved, bringing her out of her thoughts. "We have the other four Hollows dead!"

Rin turned to them and ran over and smiled at the two men. She was closer to their heights, but still shorter than them, but her very tall daiyoukai who was over six foot. At least she didn't have to crane her neck to look up at them. "I'm okay. Sesshomaru was upset that I used Kido. He wanted to kill the Hollow."

Jakotsu tilted his head and crossed his arms. "Nani? But he is your blade, you just swing him around he does what you make him do."

Bankotsu shook his head. "Rin-chan has a special blade, Jakotsu. He is the spirit of a daiyoukai. They are temperamental."

Rin raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Not that Banryu isn't?" She teased. "Even six decades later and you still can't control the lightning strikes of Banryu."

Bankotsu glared at her and then whipped around and hung his head low and mumbled somethings to himself. He was only the fukutaichou of their division, the eleventh division because he was so physically strong.

"Rin-chan that was low, Bankotsu is very sensitive about Banryu and his lack of ability to control the lightning strikes." Jakotsu elbowed Rin.

"Rin-chan, Bankotsu-kun, Jakotsu-kun!" A female voice called out as she ran over.

"Ayame-chan!" Rin smiled and waved. "Do you have the Hell Butterflies?"

"Hai!" Ayame shouted as she ran over to them and the butterflies floated from her to around them. "Let's go home." Ayame smiled, the fourth division third seat.

Rin and Jakotsu nodded. Bankotsu whipped around and followed them lastly into the portal.


	2. Meet Higurashi Kagome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Kagome, the fukutaichou of the sixth division. ...

Kagome dipped her brush into her inkwell and lifted after getting the drippings off. The sun was starting to set as she continued to write reports in the sixth division office. She glanced over to porcelain doll sister. _She's so quiet, it's so unnerving._ Kagome grumbled mentally.

_"Maybe she should have married that commoner and be happy. He is a captain now."_ Inuyasha huffed back to her.

He was not allowed to materialize in the office. Kikyo had forbidden it.

Kagome filled out the report that was meant to go to the soutaichou. She made sure her writing was perfect. Every kanji was pristine on the white paper.

"Kagome do not stress yourself over the report to soutaichou. He does not care for perfect, meticulous details. Or are you trying to get out of doing your share of the paperwork?" Kikyo asked without looking up from her own paperwork.

Kagome looked to her much smaller pile. She was slower at paperwork because she wanted to make sure each report was perfect. The clan name of Higuarshi was important to maintain.

As the middle child it seemed that no one noticed her. Everyone noticed her elder sister because she was the clan leader and inherited the title of taichou of their squad. But Kikyo was also stunningly beautiful and smart.

Kagome knew she was just as beautiful as her sisters. The male Shinigami association definitely commented on all three Higurashi girls. Not that Kagome read those stories a few dozen times that were about her.

Rin, the youngest sister, was beautiful in her own right. But Rin was fun and rebellious, hanging out at the eleventh division and training to test her strength. Her zanpakuto, Sesshomaru, was a daiyoukai and the elder brother of Kagome's hanyou zanpakuto spirit, Inuyasha. Rin was powerful and did not even know it.

Rin was capable of things that Kagome trained over a century to manage.

_I am not jealous of my little sister!_

_"Keh, yeah you are. Can you imagine how badass I would be if I were her zanpakuto? I would be stronger than Sesshomaru!"_

_He chose her dumbass! You chose me!_ She snapped back at him.

"Kagome are you arguing with Inuyasha again?" Kikyo asked as she stood up from her desk and gathered her finished reports. Kikyo never looked at Kagome.

Kikyo with the sad eyes. Kagome heard the whispers about her sister, the cold and aloof taichou. The woman was distant for a reason and no one but Kagome and the family knew.

Kikyo had a broken heart.

"Hai, I was thinking, and he made some comments." Kagome laughed nervously.

"I see." Kikyo bundled the reports up in a leather satchel. "I am going to bring these to third division. You continue with reports. Rin should be home this evening."

Kagome perked up her seat and smiled. "I'm glad that she got the opportunity to go to the material world. Lucky!"

Kikyo shouldered her satchel and looked to the door as she grabbed the handle. "It is dangerous to go on missions to the living realm. That is where the realms between ours and Hueco Mendo meet. I would not have allowed Rin to go on such a dangerous mission if she were in this squad." With those words spoken coldly, Kikyo left.

Kagome sighed and looked at her paperwork. "I'll do better for Kikyo." Kagome nodded. _She worries so much about Rin, despite her cold attitude. I'll make it easier and be better at being fukutaichou._

"You're pathetic if you think Kikyo cares about either of you. She's a cold bitch who only cares if Rin got hurt because it would bring shame to your precious family name!" Inuyasha spoke aloud in the silent room.

Kagome whipped her head and saw Inuyasha reclining on the couch that was barely used. "Inuyasha! Dematerialize!" She hissed at him.

Amber eyes looked to her, ears flicking lightly. "I don't wanna." He pouted. "I don't like being cooped up all day. Did you know Rin let's Sesshomaru out as much as he wants? He gets to walk about freely, all the time! It's not fair, you know!"

Kagome shook her head and turned back to her paperwork. "He respects boundaries too. He'll dematerialize when he's told to." She performed a perfect stroke on the paper and moved her brush down.

"Unless Rin's in trouble. It's like he's in _love_ with her." Inuyasha rolled out the 'love' longer on his tongue and Kagome's hand jerked thinking about her sister and Sesshomaru. But she also thought about herself and Inuyasha and what they have done. She blushed and then looked down. Her prefect kanji was ruined with a small smear. Not that they had done anything _too_ dishonourable.

"Inuyasha! You made me ruin my perfect report!" Kagome sighed out and decided to fuck it all and quickly, with less precision, executed all of her reports minus the squad report of inventory, squad member checks, the usual boring things that Kikyo left for Kagome to complete.

"I did not, you just thought of our kiss or other things we've done." Inuyasha teased as he hopped off the couch. "You done yet?"

Kagome packed her reports and nodded. "I have ten to do still, and we need to stop by eighth division to drop the reports for Kouga-taichou and as well as to twelfth division's Toutousai-taichou."

She looked to Inuyasha to see his arms folded into his red fire rat sleeves. "Really? That mangy wolf?"

"Hai," Kagome shouldered the satchel and pointed to her sword and sheath. "Get back in, Nee-sama will be most disappointed if she hears you were out and about at the division." She shook the blade. "Come on, who's my good boy?" She asked with a teasing smile.

He grumbled and dematerialized.

_"I'm yours."_ He responded.

Kagome smiled to herself, blushing softly, and she left the office, saying goodbye to the other seated officers and division members.

It didn't long for Inuyasha to reappear beside her. For a spirit, he certainly made his share of noises as he complained about going _all_ the way to the eighth division and then twelfth. "Why can't you just have another couple seated members do the busy bee work. We could be training, you know." Inuyasha huffed beside her, arms folded into his sleeves.

Kagome thought they were proficient as a team, but Inuyasha was always striving to catch up to Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha, you know you are quite strong as you are, you don't have to try and force yourself so much to catch up to Rin and Sesshomaru." Kagome said softly.

Inuyasha stopped and growled lowly. Kagome turned and saw Inuyasha's fists clenched tightly. "What did you say?"

Kagome sighed. "You heard me. I think we are a great team; we are strong together. You don't have to push yourself so hard. My holidays last month consisted of us training. It wasn't a holiday I enjoyed."

Inuyasha's amber eyes bore into her own. "Keh! We need to catch up!"

Kagome shook her head, "They are Rin and Sesshomaru, we are Kagome and Inuyasha. You have different strengths. You have to accept that, eventually." She finished speaking and turned around and continued walking down the streets of Seireitei. "Come on, Inuyasha, or I'll let Kouga take me out to dinner."

"As if that mangy wolf could ever get permission from your aunty!" Inuyasha shouted at her and caught up with her moments later.

Kagome internally smiled.


	3. Rin's Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin returns home to the family manor to greet her elder sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild citrus/mild adult content warning in this chapter.

Rin walked down the porch of her family home and looked up at the moon. It was in the shape of the crescent moon, very much like Sesshomaru's on the middle of his forehead.

 _"Your nee-sama is waiting for you."_ Sesshomaru reminded her coldly.

 _Are you still mad?_ Rin asked. He didn't respond and she rolled her eyes at him.

She was still wearing her shihakusho when she returned to the family manor. She quickly walked down to her older sister's study and saw that the door was open. She knelt before the open door on both knees and bowed her head.

"Nee-sama. I have returned home." Rin said softly.

"I see. I heard you had a confrontation with your zanpakuto." Her sister dipped her brush into the ink and practiced her calligraphy. Rin looked up at Kikyo's back and then back to the floor.

"Gomen, nee-sama. Sesshomaru and I have these confrontations only when he is concerned or mad." Rin explained. Sesshomaru remained silent.

"I understand. Perhaps it was wrong to let you become a Shinigami." Kikyo glanced over her shoulder to Rin. "You seem unable to handle such a strong blade after all. He keeps materializing and you can not control him. Even now." Rin saw her sister look behind her and up.

Rin looked over her shoulder and gasped as Sesshomaru stood there.

"How dare you insult my Rin." Sesshomaru growled out.

"She is not a possession and most certainly is not yours." Kikyo narrowed her eyes and stood up to glare at Sesshomaru better. Rin saw her sister rest her hand on her own zanpakuto. Her sister still wearing the white robe of the taichous. Kikyo was captain of the sixth division and their other sister, Kagome was lieutenant of the same division. Rin was stubborn and had joined the eleventh division in rebellion to her strict family's rules as she wanted to be close to two of her oldest friends. She was currently fourth seat of the division.

"Rin is my wielder and thus belongs to me." Sesshomaru stated. "Rin. Let's go."

Rin stood up and bowed to her sister. "Good night, nee-sama!" Rin squeaked out as Sesshomaru grabbed the back of her black shihakusho and dragged her to the kitchens.

Kikyo's sigh could be heard from the porch.

"Eh? Sesshomaru, I am not hungry." Rin complained as she tried to dig her heels into stop being walked by Sesshomaru. She failed miserably.

"You will eat, write your report, bathe and go to bed. We will train in the morning." Sesshomaru told her.

"Tomorrow is the long weekend. Jakotsu wanted to go see the fire works!" Rin was lifted up under his arm and she nearly suffocated by Mokomoko. She lifted her head, "Oi, Sesshomaru, I am a noble lady, show me some respect!"

He gave her his signature 'hn' and dropped her on a cushion in the dining room. He walked out of the room and returned with a plate of food moments later. He set it down before her, "Eat, Rin." He ordered.

"Everyone told me it was going to be difficult to have a daiyoukai zanpakuto but even after seventy years together, you still manhandle me!" Rin shouted up at him.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Eat, Rin." He repeated and Rin gulped under his stare and turned and quickly dove into her food. He sat down beside her and crossed his arms.

"Rin-chan…oh, hello Sesshomaru." Kagome said and the noise of her blade rattling became apparent and she gripped her blade. "Stop it Inuyasha!" She hissed at her rather ratty looking blade on her hip.

Inuyasha materialized and marched over to Sesshomaru. "Oi, Sesshomaru what are you doing on my territory?" Inuyasha growled out.

"It is not your territory." Sesshomaru corrected without glancing back to Inuyasha. "It is the Higurashi clan's territory or are you so stupid that you forgot that?"

"Inuyasha, don't snarl!" Kagome snapped at Inuyasha. "Honestly a daiyoukai and his younger half-demon brother's spirits in the same house, you two should get along better."

Inuyasha snarled at his brother. Sesshomaru's Mokomoko shifted and curled around Rin's back. "Rin, once you are done eating we will go write that report."

"Inuyasha, you should help me write my reports." Kagome complained and pulled on Inuyasha's puppy ear.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. "Hell would freeze over before I do paperwork!"

Rin finished eating, ignoring Inuyasha and Kagome bicker. I was a wonder why Kikyo didn't join them.

Sesshomaru followed her to her study and she wrote her reports as well as Jakotsu's as he was fairly illiterate, Sesshomaru checking her grammar or giving more details that she forgot about.

Finally, she headed off to take a bath. She glanced behind her to see Sesshomaru still following her dutifully. "I should have left your zanpakuto form back in my room." Rin complained and continued to walk, feeling the weight of the sword on her hip.

"I would still be able to follow you. Our souls are tied together, Rin." Sesshomaru reminded her.

She nodded, "I know, but I am going to take a bath and people already think it's an odd relationship between master and zanpakuto…what will they say when they see you follow me to the baths?" Rin asked with a slight huff.

"Then let them talk, they do not know us." Sesshomaru said as he walked up to her and cupped her cheek.

Rin whipped around and headed inside. She slid it shut once Sesshomaru was inside.

He was kissing her the moment the door closed. "Iie." Rin murmured as he lifted her up against the wall and tugged at her hakama. "Iie, don't rip anything."

"Rin." He breathed out. "You are mine."

He may have been spirit, but he felt real. He was so powerful that he could materialize. Even before the incident where everyone's zanpakutos manifested and fought against their masters. Sesshomaru remained unaffected and loyal to her while everyone else had to regain their zanpakutos.

Their relationship was wrong in so many ways.

But it only felt right to be held by him. To have his claws remove her clothing slowly and then his own before taking her at whatever pace he deemed the right one for the mood.

It always felt so real despite him being a zanpakuto spirit.

As the head of the clan's youngest sister, she was expected to marry and have children. Kikyo herself was evading marriage like Rin was, but for different reasons. Rin's reason was probably the same one as Kagome's.

The man Kikyo loved was 'too much of a commoner' as their aunt had deemed and was discarded as a potential suitor. Kikyo refused to marry since then, naming Kagome and Rin as her heirs.

Rin and Kagome both refused to marry as well, leaving their aunt to think that the three daughters of her late brother to be very strange.

Rin clung to him as he drove into her, pinning her against the wall of room. His claws cradling the underside of her thighs. "Sesshomaru!" She called to him in the last moment. He always tensed and gasped into her ear as she clenched down onto him tightly.

"Rin." Sesshomaru pressed his lips to Rin's brow as he cupped her cheek. "You need to bathe and retire for the evening." He said after he pulled away from her gently.

She nodded and he sat on the ground, fixing, and adjusting himself, and he watched as Rin stripped and headed into the water. "Sesshomaru." She gave him a warning look.

"I know." He vanished with a smirk and Rin nodded.

…

Or that was Rin's fantasy of how she wanted her bath to begin.

She had a deep and long-lasting crush on her daiyoukai zanpakuto spirit that spanned decades, nearing a century.

She wanted to be taken by him, quick and hard rutting, or long bouts of making love with almost endless foreplay that left them panting, wanting, and her so slick and ready for him.

Rin wanted Sesshomaru. Rin wanted her zanpakuto's spirit. It only brought guilt in her mind as she thought of those sensuous images that always drifted to her mind.

Dreams were the worse. They haunted her and when she awoke from them Sesshomaru would be leaning over her, brushing her bangs away from her face and never speaking. Face impassive to her fantasies. Ones she knew he clearly saw.

In reality, Sesshomaru sat on the floor once they entered the chamber, one knee bent up and the other bent on the ground. His left arm resting on his raised left knee. He gave Rin a nod and closed his eyes as Rin stripped and entered the water. He was respectful of her body when she needed the privacy.

"I'm in the water." Rin said softly.

"Hn." Sesshomaru opened his eyes. "It is time to consider trying Bankai again."

Rin swallowed nervously and pulled her hair over her shoulder. The scars on her back were evident and she felt Sesshomaru's eyes on them. A reminder of her failure. His failure. Their failure twenty years earlier.

Since then he pushed her harder than before, he _needed_ her to obtain bankai so it wouldn't happen again.

Rin washed her hair slowly and sunk into the water as she knew he was ready to speak to her. When she emerged from the water and turned to look at Sesshomaru, he was not in his spot, she sighed and figured he left.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said from beside her, leaning back against the rock wall of the pool.

Rin squeaked and leapt to the side to see him in the water with her, his clothes gone as well. He raised an eyebrow at her. As her zanpakuto, Sesshomaru had seen her bathe many times. It always startled her when he would join her.

She blushed and turned her head away. "Sesshomaru! People are _going to think things!_ " She snarled at him softly.

A low rumbling chuckle. "I am a spirit, Rin. I'll disappear if someone tries to come in _hime_." He teased her with the last word.

Rin glanced at him and stuck her tongue out. His eyes narrowed at her childish behaviour. There had been a long list of do's and don'ts before she became his wielder. Acting childish was in the top ten.

He moved so fast in the water that Rin barely registered that he had moved. He was holding her face. "Rin."

She felt her face heat either from their proximity or the temperature of the water. "Sesshomaru!"

He only smirked and she knew he was going to lecture her. "Are you a commoner or a hime of the Higurashi clan?"

"Hime." She said softly.

He cupped her face in both of his hands and Rin hoped for a kiss, even though it was ridiculous. "Then behave like one. Now, come, you must get a full night's rest." He let go of her and walked out of the water, pulling his hair over his shoulder to wring it out and letting her get an eyeful before he vanished. _Why can't you just disappear before walking before me like that?_ She wondered to herself.

 _"You are amusing, even still now."_ Sesshomaru rumbled out.

Rin was only left feeling flustered. She couldn't even have a thought to herself without him knowing every detail.

She sunk in the water and blushed even more. "Iie! You are always in my head!" She screamed out as she broke through the water.

A low rumbling purr of a laugh. _"Always, Rin."_

Rin only wanted to drown, but knew he would appear and rescue her, drag her to her room naked and surely everyone in the manor would talk then and not just whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there is another 'new' character in the next chapter. Have to build the first arc up don't we? *wink* ;)


	4. Kagura's Summons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagura is summoned in the dead of night by her taichou. Others are summoned as well.

Kagura hated being summoned by her taichou. She despised being his fukutaichou. The badge of the fukutaichou tied to her obi, hanging from her hip. It was a weight that held her down everyday and night. _Annoying being called at this hour._ She internally growled.

"Kagura." A quiet voice called out and a white haired teen girl emerged from the shadows.

Kagura immediately turned to the girl and put a hand on her head. "Kanna. Why are here? You are with squad thirteen now, it's safer there." Kagura said quietly.

Kanna blinked large dark eyes up at her. "I had been summoned. Were you as well?"

Kagura nodded and crossed her arms. "What does he want this late at night? I rather be sleeping!" Kagura complained and walked with Kanna to Naraku's captain's chambers.

"Ah, I see. He intends to gather all of us." A boy's voiced called out from the shadows of the roof top above Kagura and Kanna. He leapt down and crossed his arms, ponytail swishing in the cool night breeze.

"Byakuya, you too?" Kagura huffed. "Naraku is up to something."

"Come along, there is no need to waste our time dawdling." Byakuya said as he turned around and led the way.

"You three are late." The three could see Hakudoshi leaning against the doorframe of Naraku's room.

"Hakudoshi, do not reprimand your siblings. Now is not the time." Naraku's voice called out.

Kagura hated being called Hakudoshi's sibling. She could tolerate Byakuya. But Kanna was the person who mattered to her the most. The quiet girl who had no will of her own. Kanna's lack of will reflected her siblings lack of autonomy as well. Kanna was practically a shell of a person. She dutifully followed orders, even if it would cost her life.

It's why Kagura convinced Tsukuyomaru-taichou to have Kanna join as his third seat. Away from Naraku. Away from their 'father'.

Kagura entered the room last and slid the door shut. The two males sat down on the outside of the line of the four of them. Kana knelt down beside Byakuya, leaving Kagura to sit down between Kanna and Hakudoshi. Kagura lifted her chin up and stared at the wall behind Naraku to the shelf there.

"Why are we here, _taichou_?" Hakudoshi softly snarled out the last bit.

 _Don't be a fool, Hakudoshi. He controls all of us._ Kagura glanced at him and then behind Naraku to the ornate boxes behind him.

She always wondered how Naraku got Seireitei to accept her and her 'siblings' to join the thirteen divisions. She was the only one who was in fifth division. Her brother strategically placed in divisions one and seven. With the soutaichou and the old taichou. Kanna had been placed by Kagura's suggestion.

Naraku had been disappointed. _"I had hoped I had taught you better, my first child."_ Naraku had whispered in Kagura's ear and brushing her hair out. The memory still sent cool shivers down her spine.

He always expected her to follow every rule. He was oddly patient with her. It creeped Kagura out. Why the man she despised so much, seemed to forgive every slight she made against him.

His forgiveness came at the cost of being beaten and whipped. Left on the floor humiliated with her top shredded by his nine-tail whip. Her back bleeding in criss-crossed markings. Then Naraku would kneel behind her and clean her back before she passed out from the pain. Kagura always woke up in her chambers, lying on her stomach and bandaged. _Naraku,_ she always fisted the sheets, _I hate you! I hate you!_

For Kanna, Kagura was glad to have done it.

"Now, that we are all here. We have much to discuss." Naraku smirked at all of them.

Kagura had a feeling she would hate this private meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy it? Let me know what you think.


	5. Consequences of Bankai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: On a Saturday morning, Rin trains with Bankotsu and Sesshomaru encourages her to use Bankai. There are consequences for Rin summoning Sesshomaru in his Bankai form.

"I can't believe you convinced me on a Saturday morning to train, Rin-chan!" Bankotsu glared at her as she watched him stretch in the eleventh divisions training grounds. Rin watched the fukutaichou stretch.

"Rin-chan, you are so mean." Jakotsu shouted from the sidelines. The third seat. "I was sleeping in!"

"You didn't have to come with us." Bankotsu shouted.

Jakotsu pouted and crossed his arms, "And miss the entertainment? No way!"

A taichou had not been decided for the eleventh division since the captain had moved onto squad zero. Bankotsu was likely to be chosen though because of his current position, but he lacked bankai and the motivation to do the paperwork. Rin was a potential as she was close to achieving bankai and Sesshomaru wanted the position of power.

Rin didn't think she was ready for the responsibilities of a captain. She was not a leader yet. Not like her sister, Kikyo. Even if Kikyo was distant from her squad, Kikyo had the respect of her division members and unwavering loyalty. Her older sister was an enigmatic figure who was also elegant, poise and regal, even in the shihakusho and robe of the taichou.

Rin could not even command the respect of her temperamental zanpakuto. Though she knew he was truly loyal to her.

Bankotsu unsheathed his zanpakuto. "Ready, Rin-chan?" He shouted.

Rin nodded, "Hai!" She unsheathed her blade. "Shine and whip, Sesshomaru!" The blade transformed and Rin swished the whip and rested it on her shoulder. She was immune to Sesshomaru's poison.

"Destructive lightning and howling wind, Banryu!" Bankotsu lifted his blade and it transformed into a large halberd. He moved quickly toward her and swung the blade quickly at Rin.

Rin flash stepped and swung down with the barbed whip and Bankotsu spun around and raised his blade to block the attack.

They sparred for an hour, Jakotsu yawning on the sidelines.

 _"Rin…try it now!"_ Sesshomaru growled.

Rin could feel her reiatsu flare.

"Oi, Rin-chan! You're glowing!" Jakotsu shouted and stood up and cheered her on. "Bankai, Rin-chan is going to go for bankai! Bankai!"

Bankotsu readied his stance and waited further back. Eyes narrowed on his target, but respectful of the need to release bankai. An honourable way to fight. One reason why Sesshomaru tolerated Bankotsu was for the respect of the fight that he had.

Rin closed her eyes and took a steady breath.

 _"You won't be able to hold onto it for long, but it will get easier."_ Sesshomaru warned her.

 _Hai. I trust you, Sesshomaru._ Rin mentally told him. She opened her brown eyes with flickers of amber. "Bankai." She raised her right hand and the whip flew up into the air as she released her grip on the hilt of the whip. The air thickened and the storm clouds that usually belonged to Bankotsu was now gathering over on Rin's side of the field. Her hair whipped out of it's clip as the wind howled. Hair whipping around her face. "Inu Daiyoukai Sesshomaru." Rin announced as Sesshomaru howled behind her in his dog form.

Sesshomaru then casually licked a paw as his smog of poison filled the air.

"Oho!" Jakotsu clapped from the side. "Rin-chan did it!"

Bankotsu stared at the dog. "Oi, Sesshomaru! How do I fight you when you aren't a blade or a whip?" Bankotsu shouldered his Banryu and pointed at Sesshomaru. "This isn't a fight! It's a playdate with an overgrown puppy!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and growled. Rin standing between his front paws.

Rin took a steady breath. It was really draining her, and the air was thick with his poison. Sesshomaru's power was overwhelming. Her head spun and she fell to her knees. "Sesshomaru. You…are so strong." Rin gasped out and dug her nails into the dirt and panted, feeling the sweat rolling down her face and back. _I can't even manage to stand after…seconds?!_

"Sesshomaru…you are killing Rin!" Jakotsu shouted and ran toward Rin as she coughed up blood onto the ground.

"Stop!" Bankotsu shouted at Sesshomaru and raced toward Rin.

Sesshomaru glanced down at Rin and saw Rin collapse on her side. " _Rin!"_ He transformed back to his humanoid form and lifted Rin into his arms. "My poison in that form was too much and too new." He checked her pulse and felt that it was still there.

"Sesshomaru! You have to get her to fourth division." Jakotsu said as he picked up the fallen zanpakuto and placed it in Rin's hakama belt. His free hand raising his haori sleeve over his face.

Bankotsu shook his head as Sesshomaru took off into the air with Rin is his arms. "Rin-chan did it. Bankai." He swung Banryu and dispersed the poison up into the air and dispersing it.

Jakotsu nodded, "But at what cost? He nearly poisoned her to death there."

Bankotsu nodded and chuckled. "They'll figure it out. They always do. He is temperamental, but Rin-chan always finds a way with him. Come on let's drink some sake in honour of Rin-chan!"

Jakotsu nodded and grinned, "To Rin-chan!" He cheered and followed Bankotsu to the closest tavern they could find in Rukongai.

"You there!" Sesshomaru growled out and walked through the fourth division's courtyard. "Where is that hanyou taichou?"

"You must respect Jinenji-taichou more, Sesshomaru-sama!" The fukutaichou, Hojo, shook his head.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin and back to Hojo. "We used bankai and the poison was too much for Rin. I need your taichou now." Sesshomaru growled the last part lowly and walked up to Hojo.

Hojo gulped and nodded as he saw the unconscious Rin in the manifested daiyoukai's arms. "This way, quickly." Hojo turned around and ran up the stairs and heard Sesshomaru following him. "Taichou! Taichou! Rin-chan is in need of immediate medical care!" Hojo shouted through the halls.

Sesshomaru walked past Hojo and followed his nose and slid a door open his foot and glared at the bundled up mass that was Jinenji. "Jinenji! This one's Rin is drying, get out of bed." Sesshomaru snarled out and stepped into the room.

"It is unfortunate that she chose this day to fall ill. I am unable to leave my room today." Jinenji spoke from under the blankets.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "This Sesshomaru sees, hanyou. Today is your day that you lose all your powers. Tell me how to cure my Rin."

"Sesshomaru-sama, you can't call taichou a hanyou! It's rude!" Hojo shouted from the doorway.

"He is only worried." Jinenji spoke up from beneath the blankets. He shifted as he sat up keeping the blanket over his head and body. "Rin was poisoned was she not? I felt a surge in her reiatsu as you two accomplished bankai, but it came with a price, correct?" Jinenji asked.

"Hai. This one did not account for his Rin's human inabilities to handle this one's new poison." Sesshomaru explained.

"Suikotsu-taichou of the third division is well versed in poisons as well because of his friendship with Mukotsu. But I would not send you to Mukotsu because of your trepidations of letting anyone to touch Rin." Jinenji said, the blanket bobbing up and down as Jinenji nodded beneath the blankets.

"Useless!" Sesshomaru snarled and spun around and took off with Rin in his arms. " _Hang on, Rin."_ He shouldn't have pushed for bankai so much, he thought as he raced through the streets of Seireitei, he leapt up into the air and followed his nose directly to Suikotsu.

He landed a few minutes later and barged into the office through the window to see Suikotsu and Ayame filling out paperwork. Both leapt up from their desks.

"Rin-chan!" Ayame shouted.

"Ayame-chan, get the supplies quickly. Sesshomaru-sama lay Rin down on the floor." Suikotsu ordered. Ayame fled the room.

Sesshomaru laid Rin down on the floor, his fur blanketing and cushioning it for Rin.

"What happened, Sesshomaru-sama?" Suikotsu asked as he checked Rin's pulse and leaned over Rin to listen for her breath.

"This Sesshomaru pushed Rin too far. The poison of bankai, my true form, was too much for this one's Rin." Sesshomaru stood there and watched as Suikotsu nodded and opened Rin's mouth.

"Her throat isn't burned from the poison that is good. We must figure out how to let you two to safely use bankai then." Suikotsu said as he checked Rin's palms. "No burns. It must be in her lungs."

Sesshomaru knelt down and grabbed Rin and pulled her close to his chest. "Her lungs?" He did not look at the taichou but wondered if he could suck the poison out if it was in her lungs.

"Taichou! I have the box!" Ayame shouted and slid into the room and landed on her knees beside her taichou.

Sesshomaru ignored them and leaned down and put his mouth over Rin's. " _It's in her lungs, I can smell it now. I'll remove it."_ He thought.

Ayame flushed red while Suikotsu stared with wide eyes.

Sesshomaru sucked the poison back into his body and absorbed it. He pulled back and saw Rin shift in his grip.

"Na..nani?" Rin opened her eyes and Sesshomaru ran a claw down her face.

"You are fine now." He told her gently. She nodded and then looked to her side to see the third division taichou and fukutaichou staring at her. Rin blinked in confusion. Ayame blushed and Suikotsu only looked on in amusement.

"Where are we?" Rin asked Sesshomaru in confusion.

"Third division. Fourth refused to help." Sesshomaru explained.

Rin nodded and looked to Ayame. "Why are you so red?"

"Se-Sesshomaru-sama…he…he sucked the poison out." Ayame squeaked out and hid behind Suikotsu.

Rin looked to Suikotsu who nodded that was indeed the case.

Rin thought about Ayame's words and actions and how Sesshomaru must have done that. Her face flushed red and she pushed at Sesshomaru's chest. "Eh?! You kissed me?!" She shouted.

"Sucked the poison out through your mouth, but yes." Sesshomaru stated drily.

Rin let out a cry of embarrassment and Ayame stood up and pointed at Sesshomaru. "You can't just kiss a girl like that?! You dog!"

"He is a dog." Suikotsu sighed and put a hand to Rin's forehead. "You should go home and rest Rin-chan. You will have to figure out a solution to the poison. A mask must be made. I'll let Toutousai-taichou know. As well as your sisters." Suikotsu smiled.

Sesshomaru stood up, his tail moving to keep Rin warm by wrapping around her. "Hn." He gave Suikotsu a nod and took off out of the window with Rin his arms.

"Taichou…" Ayame looked to her taichou as he watched the daiyoukai leave. "Rin-chan and Sesshomaru-sama have a very strong bond, ne?"

Suikotsu nodded. "Hai. Besides her sister and the soutaichou, Rin-chan and her zanpakuto have the strongest bond I have ever seen. He can materialize at will because Rin-chan is that powerful. She just thinks he is that strong."

"Eh? Really? It's not just because he is a daiyoukai spirit?" The wolf demoness asked.

"Iie. He and his brother are very special zanpakutos." Suikotsu turned to Ayame and smiled. "Let's finish our paperwork and get lunch!"

"Hai!" Ayame nodded. "Let's send the butterflies first!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and comments are always appreciated. Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr and Twitter @myravenspirit!


	6. To Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kikyo receives a Hell Butterfly with the news of Rin's bankai and her illness. Kagome requests to leave and care for their younger sister. It's up to Sesshomaru to allow Kagome to help care for Rin or not.

Kagome saw a black butterfly drift down to her sister as they stood in the yard drilling the fresh recruits to their division. Kikyo gracefully raised her hand and the butterfly perched there on her index finger. Kagome watched as her sister frowned gently and closed her eyes. They butterfly flew off and Kikyo lowered her head.

"I see." The only two words Kikyo had for the message.

"Taichou…nee-sama. What was the message?" Kagome asked quietly.

Kikyo lifted her head. "Rin reached bankai but Sesshomaru's poison almost killed her. He had to go to third division as fourth was unable to help." Kikyo frowned more darkly and Kagome waited patiently for the rest. "Sesshomaru sucked the poison out of Rin's lungs."

Kagome blanched at the end of Kikyo's retelling of the message. But she smiled nonetheless, "But she's alive and she reached bankai! I haven't even reached bankai and I am five decades older than nee-chan! Maybe she will become the tai…"

Kikyo leaned her head back, "She can not become taichou if her own bankai will poison her. I should never have allowed her to become a Shinigami. Sesshomaru will be her downfall and death." Kikyo explained as she interrupted Kagome. "I should have kept her safe."

Kagome smiled vanished and she sighed softly. _She's so protective of Rin, always more concerned for Rin's wellbeing. Not that Rin knows because Kikyo always chides her, scolding her over everything! Kikyo…nee-sama…you should tell Rin you love her. Tell her the truth._

_"Don't get so sentimental. We have to train more now."_

_Rin is injured, we should go care for her._

Kagome lifted her head as she heard Inuyasha scoff in her mind. "Taichou, may I have the rest of the day off to go care for nee-chan?"

Kikyo contemplated the idea for a moment. It would mean Kikyo would have to deal with the recruits. "Hai, I will manage the recruits today."

_Rin must really not be well._

_"No shit! Kikyo training recruits is a miracle! Let's go!"_ Inuyasha agreed and Kagome bowed her head and took off quickly to the manor.

Kagome flashed stepped her entire way home. Knowing Suikotsu would order Sesshomaru to bring Rin home.

She landed on the manor's wall and saw Sesshomaru opening Rin's chamber door with his foot. Inuyasha manifested beside her. "He's got Mokomoko-sama wrapped tightly around her. It means he won't let go of her anytime soon." Inuyasha explained to Kagome.

"It's curled around her before." Kagome commented as her and Inuyasha jumped down into the garden. Kagome had often watched the warm, soft looking pelt curl around Rin often as Sesshomaru sat beside Rin. All of it to Kikyo's displeasure, of course. Kagome always thought it was just a part of Sesshomaru willing to show his care toward her younger sister.

Inuyasha nodded, "Hai, but Rin is unwell…very unwell. He may not let you near her right now. Mokomoko-sama reflects Sesshomaru's own wish and desire to protect Rin. The tighter it is wrapped, the more protective he will be." He crossed his arms, "I'll go in first, stay behind me."

Kagome frowned. "He's not going to attack me…it's Sesshomaru." She said as they walked up the steps of the porch. She noticed that the door was once again shut. "Hey…did Sesshomaru ever wrap you up when you were little?"

Inuyasha threw Kagome a dark look. A pissed off look. "My brother is a real bastard, like he would ever care about a hanyou like myself."

"He did, didn't he! What the hell happened between you two anyways? There is so much animosity between you two it's like a thick miasma." Kagome stopped as Inuyasha took a breath and grabbed the door and slid it open.

"Hey…Sesshomaru, Kagome…" Inuyasha leapt backwards as Kagome saw a bottle of Rin's ink go flying at Inuyasha and landed with a thud in the grass of the garden. Kagome prayed it didn't brake and spill out ink all over the grass. Inuyasha growled. "Jackass! She's not a possession! Let her go."

"You treat Kagome as such. Leave this one to care for his Rin." Kagome heard Sesshomaru snarl out at Inuyasha.

"Well, Kagome is mine! You know you got Mokomoko-sama wrapped tightly around Rin, right?! Be careful, she's human and ill!" Inuyasha shouted.

Another inkwell went flying at Inuyasha's head, who dodged it once more.

Kagome shook her head and walked around him and into the room. Sesshomaru was sitting with Rin passed out in his pelt. His arms cradling her to him in his lap. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and he snarled softly as Kagome took another step forward. "Honestly, if I'm not scared of Inuyasha's transformations then I am not scared of you growling and snarling either." She shook her head and sat down on her knees across from him. She smiled softly. "I know what happened was an accident. Kikyo-nee-sama was upset when we got the Hell Butterfly. She doesn't think Rin should have become a Shinigami…don't prove her feelings right. Let me help you care for her."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed amber and he looked down to Rin's face and cupped it gently. Kagome and Inuyasha watched the gesture. "This one would never hurt his Rin. What happened today was this Sesshomaru's fault."

"I know. So how about you let me change her and get her more comfortable." Kagome said softly and saw Sesshomaru gently let go of Rin and laid her on the mat.

"This Sesshomaru will come back in once you are done." Sesshomaru said as he shrugged off his pelt and left it on Rin's bedding. "You may use Mokomoko to give Rin more comfort."

Kagome nodded in surprise.

0000

Later in the evening Kagome returned to Rin's chamber to see Sesshomaru sitting beside Rin's unconscious body. Kagome saw that Sesshomaru had brought back the two thrown inkwells and had placed them on Rin's writing desk, which was placed in front of Sesshomaru beside Rin.

Kagome was slightly jealous, Sesshomaru was currently writing reports for Rin. Reports that Jakotsu dropped off at the gates of the Higurashi manor. Kagome knew she wasn't permitted to allow Jakotsu inside the manor while Kikyo was at home.

_Kikyo…nee-sama, will you see our nee-chan while she lies here recovering? Why do you remain so distant, even now?_

Kagome took a step into the room with her tray with a bowl of warm water and a cloth. "Sesshomaru, I'm am going to clean Rin up and check her vitals."

"There is no need." Sesshomaru spoke coolly as he dipped the brush into the ink and wrote more on the paper for the report. "This one will care for his Rin. You may leave."

Kagome was grateful that Inuyasha was keeping his distance, otherwise he would have snarled at Sesshomaru. She sighed softly and knelt down anyways on the opposite side of Rin.

Kagome eyed her sister as she set down the tray before her. Kagome could see that Rin was breathing evenly but was unconscious again. Rin had wakened briefly as Kagome helped dressed her earlier in the day before passing out again with Sesshomaru rushing into the room and ordering Kagome out. Rin even looked a little clammy. Kagome reached out to cup Rin's cheek but Sesshomaru's clawed hand smacked hers away.

"Leave." Sesshomaru growled out.

Kagome pulled her hand back to her chest and huffed to herself as she stood up quickly. She marched to the door and glanced back. "Fine then! I was trying to help! You wash Rin, but you better hope that Kikyo-nee-sama doesn't find out!" She snapped at Sesshomaru.

A scoff. Amber eyes turned to Kagome and glared at her. "Your elder sister has not entered this chamber in over twenty years, not since the incident back then. This Sesshomaru can care for Rin in absolute privacy."

Kagome bit her bottom lip. He was right, but she didn't want to admit that to him. She didn't want him to be right. "Alright, you may care for nee-chan. But _if_ Kikyo comes toward this room, you will have to vanish. She is not happy with you right now, understood?"

A snort was her only reply as she turned her back and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always appreciate feedback. Let me know if you are enjoying this story or if there is something missing. Please let me know.


	7. Dance of the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Band of Sever drink to celebrate Rin's first attempt at Bankai and achieving it, Banktosu wonders how Rin is doing and decides to see her as she recovers from Sesshomaru's poison. Meanwhile, Kagura unleashes her zanpakuto on a unsuspecting group...

Bankotsu drummed his fingers on the table of the tavern. His bowl of sake untouched.

"Bankotsu, are you not going to drink that?" Mukotsu asked.

Bankotsu did not reply but pushed it over to the smaller man.

"Arigato." Mukotsu grinned and downed the bowl of sake.

Bankotsu looked around the room, filled with the men that he called brothers. He looked from the red headed Ginkotsu to the dark haired Suikotsu. "Suikotsu, you said that Sesshomaru sucked the poison out of Rin-chan's lungs, correct?" Bankotsu asked as his gaze settled on Suikotsu.

Suikotsu closed his book and looked to Bankotsu, "Hai. Poor Ayame-chan did not expect such an action from Sesshomaru. Though I believe it was quite in character for him to do as he pleases or take whatever action necessary to save and protect Rin-chan. Even if that means forsaking proper decorum. Though he will never admit it." Suikotsu laughed.

Bankotsu crossed his arms. "You're right about that. Sometimes Sesshomaru is just a little too possessive of Rin-chan." He commented and rested his arm on his raised knee.

Jakotsu threw an arm around Bankotsu, his words slurred, "Ne, Bankotsu?! Do you think Rin-chan is sleeping with Sesshomaru? I think she is!" Jakotsu laughed and downed his bowl of sake.

That was a question that Bankotsu wondered for the past five decades as he watched as Rin and Sesshomaru's bond deepen. Especially when everyone had lost control of their zanpakutos. Sesshomaru had remained in control as if the idea of betraying Rin had insulted Sesshomaru immensely. Even the soutaichou had to reign in his fierce zanpakuto.

The bond was clearly strong between the two.

Bankotsu was Rin's friend. He also knew of the position she held and how if she did love her zanpakuto's spirit then it would bring disgrace upon her family.

Her adoptive family.

The one she left him and the others for. She had been the only girl in their group. She was like their little sister. Bankotsu loved her as much as the other guys did. He did not want her to ever be hurt.

Bankotsu hastily stood up, Jakotsu falling onto his back on the floor. "Oi…Bankotsu!" The man whined.

Bankotsu shook his head. "I'm going to check on Rin. Come along if you want, Jakotsu. You can get your paperwork from Sesshomaru." He said as he patted Jakotsu's shoulder.

"Ha! Sesshomaru doing paperwork!" Ginkotsu laughed with the others, except for Renkotsu and Suikotsu joining the raucous laughter.

Jakotsu hopped up and followed him, swaying slightly. Jakotsu snatched a cup of water and drank it quickly. Tossing the cup over his shoulder and a waitress huffing as she caught it easily, quite use to the eleventh divisions third seat's behaviour.

They walked out of the restaurant and back to Seireitei. The cool night breeze sobering Jakotsu enough.

"Do you think Sesshomaru actually did the paperwork?" Jakotsu asked with a smirk a few minutes later.

"Hai, he would have done it for Rin-chan." Bankotsu nodded as they walked up to the white tiles of Seireitei. White tiles versus dirt. _We all traded the dirt road for the white tiles of Seireitei. But you, Rin, chose the most difficult path out of all of us._ Bankotsu thought to himself as he walked with his taller friend beside him. He could hear Jakotsu smacking his own face, trying to sober himself up quickly before they reached the Higurashi manor.

0000

"Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura shouted and sent the swirls of wind forward. Screams echoed in the hall. She closed her fan and let it transform back into a blade before sheathing it. Her red eyes looked around the hall of the men who comprised of Central Forty-Six. _Forgive me. These were my orders._ She walked down the steps and stepped over bloodied bodies. The clothing of the innocent torn by the wind of her fan.

The metallic smell of the blood permeated the air to the point Kagura closed her eyes and tried to push out old memories away. _Blood. There will always be blood on my hand._

 _Is this…all I was ever made for?_ She opened her red eyes half-way, keeping them lidded as she stared down into the lifeless eyes of one of the Central Forty-Six men. She turned her head away at the misting eye. _I am death, I am destruction, I am…just a pet._

"Kagura, have you killed them all yet?" Hakudoshi asked as he entered the top doorway.

Kagura looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. "Where the fuck were you?! I had to do this all on my own!" She shouted up at him. She gripped the hilt of her zanpakuto tightly, snarling at her 'brother'.

Hakudoshi leapt off the banister and down into the center of the room. He landed with a light step on the floor. "I was taking care of things on my end. The barrier is up. Now, Kagura, you know your duties now, don't you?" He smirked the smile that reminded her of Naraku and his treachery.

_"I have created you from me. Wouldn't you like to explore this world and obtain all of its power?"_

_I was a fool._ Kagura thought bitterly as she walked down the steps toward Hakudoshi.

Kagura stopped on the final step and crossed her arms. "I know that I have the first shift here." She sighed and looked at the bodies. "What am I to do with these bodies."

Hakudoshi nodded, "Good, Byakuya will take care of them. Kanna wished to see you before I sealed you in here for the day."

Kagura portrayed no emotion. _Don't let him see. Kanna…you are supposed to stay away._ "Fine, send the little brat in."

Hakudoshi smirked. "If she is a brat, what am I?"

"A pain in my ass!" Kagura snarled out softly.

Hakudoshi threw his head back and laughed. "You are so pathetic, acting like we mean nothing to you." He jumped up into the air and landed on the steps by the door and reached through and pulled Kanna through by the front of her haori. "You have ten minutes, Kanna, or else you will be sealed in here for the day with the bitch." Hakudoshi left the room and closed the door, practically tossing Kanna into the room.

Kagura threw up a Kido spell to create a bubble in the room, nothing she and Kanna spoke would be heard outside the room.

Kanna jumped down and landed in the centre of the floor. "Kagura, why did Naraku order you to murder Central Forty-Six?" Kanna asked softly as she looked around the room.

Kagura took several steps to Kanna and pulled her into a hug. "We must do as he says. Obey his commands. We are his slaves until I can obtain our freedom from him. For now, if blood is shed, let it be."

Kanna wrapped her arms around Kagura loosely. "I can take your place as fukutaichou and you can take mine. This way you won't have to worry about the deaths. I feel no emotion. I feel no pain." Kanna fisted Kagura's haori, "I can take the whippings for you."

 _Baka, you do feel things. You clutch my haori in worry._ Kagura thought and brushed the white hair of her sister, the only one she considered her sibling. The only one she loved and wanted to protect. "Kanna, how is it going in thirteenth division? I heard you took down a Hollow in the living world. I am impressed." She said softly, running her fingers through Kanna's white hair.

"You are changing the subject." Kanna pulled away and stared up at Kagura with her large black eyes.

Kagura smiled and folded her arms into her sleeves, "Hai, I am. But I like hearing about your time in thirteenth." _Give me some hope, Kanna._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a Kagura fan btw, just not with Sesshomaru. I never sensed anything romantic from either of them, but that they respected each other enough in the end. Just my opinion.
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter. Until next time.


	8. Rin's Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin dreams of when she met Sesshomaru and then of when she met the seven boys who took her in. When she wakes up from her fitful sleep she hears Sesshomaru arguing with two people she didn't expect to come to the Higurashi manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two part time jobs and school is definitely going to delay postings on this story. So my apologies in advance.
> 
> But here is another chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

Rin slept and dreamt of the time when she was a child and felt Sesshomaru call to her for the first time.

When she was young and ran through the streets of Rukongai as an orphan. She was a mute then, too frightened to speak after seeing so much darkness on the streets.

"Get back here!" Rin dodged the vendor and kept running away from the man she stole sweets from. She ended up by the river's edge and plopped down on the grass and popped a sweet in her mouth and sighed in delight.

"Give me the sweets!" A boy's voice called out as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the silence. Her eyes snapped open and turned to see onyx hair and blue eyes that stared right through her. He was older and she knew he was a wolf demon by his demeanor and aura.

She shook her head and scrambled up. He was much bigger than her and so she held the bag tightly to her chest.

"Give me the candy!" He growled at her and took a step forward with his palm out and facing up as if waiting for her to surrender the candy immediately without a fight.

Rin shook her head vehemently and backed up toward the river. He narrowed his eyes at her and crossed his arms. "Really? You could fall in there and ruin the candy. You should just give me the candy and scram."

"Kouga! Kouga! Where are you?!" A young girl's voice called out in a sing-song way.

He looked over his shoulder and Rin took it as an opportunity to run away. Unfortunately, she spun around so fast that her bare foot slipped on the wet grass and she fell into the river with a silent scream.

"Oi!" Kouga shouted with surprise written on his face, the girl who called him shouted and ran toward the river. Rin gasped and swallowed water as the river carried her away from Kouga. She wasn't sure if she was cursed or luck to get away from the wolf who pulled back the green eyed girl with red pig tails.

 _Oh no…this is bad._ Rin thought as she took in more water and felt her body tire from being whipped around. _Help!_

 _"Help yourself, Rin."_ It was a male voice.

Rin panicked and closed her eyes and felt herself hit something hard, her head hurt but she opened her eyes to see a couple boys her age and older staring at her as she head toward them quickly. They were on the edge of a dock and she was now clinging to a drifting log that had gotten stuck against the dock. She tried to scrabble her way up the log but her blunt nails only tore away the softened wood.

_Iie!_

_"Concentrate and pull yourself up. Rin."_ The male voice ordered.

She didn't know who he was or why he was in her mind, but she pushed her chest up and over the wet log and spluttered and coughed the water out. "Help!" She shouted and the boys on the riverbank and docked seemed to realize that she needed their help.

"Jakotsu hold my ankles. Suikotsu hold onto Jakotsu!" The bronzed boy shouted and ordered the others. He leaned over the dock and grabbed under Rin's underarms. "Hold on!"

"Hai." Rin said and was surprised she managed two words when she hadn't managed one in ten years.

"Pull!" The boy shouted and a larger set of hands reached down and pulled Rin and the boy up.

They landed on the dock and Rin coughed still, rough smacks on her back.

"She's cute." A creepy one said, and Rin glared at the boy.

"She thinks you're a creep Mukotsu." The boy patting Rin's back scoffed. "I'm Suikotsu. Keep coughing up the river water."

Rin nodded and stood up slowly. "Arigato." She bowed her head and turned around to walk down the dock.

"Wait! Why did you end up in the water?" A boy with a bandana asked.

Rin turned to him. "I was trying to get away from a wolf demon, he wanted my candy. I slipped in the water."

_Wow, I can talk!_

"You should have just given him the candy." One shook his head.

The bronzed boy elbowed him and then stood up and walked over to Rin and held a hand out. "I'm Bankotsu."

"Rin." She took his hand and shook it. "I'm going to get going now. Again, arigato." She bowed her head.

"Do you have a family?" Bankotsu asked her suddenly.

Rin shook her head. "Iie, but there is a kind old lady who lets me sleep in her storage house."

"Eh? Storage house? That's terrible! Come with us!" The one who had been elbowed smiled at Rin and then walked up to her and wrapped an arm around Rin's shoulder. "I'm Jakotsu, let's be friends Rin-chan!"

Rin felt like she was kidnapped by the seven boys.

She never returned to the old lady's house.

It was two weeks later when she heard the voice again. She was dreaming of a large valley and tumbling down the hill to a low valley where a large white dog stood proud among the swaying grass. Rin was drawn to the dog. He was massive, taller than a house. Green smog was around the valley and there were sparks of lightning in the air around them. She wasn't scared though, she felt safe and connected to the dog. _We are connected._

She ran to him, needing to get to him quickly. She nearly stumbled. Her small chest heaving.

 _I know you!_ She called out to him and raised a hand as she reached the bottom of the hill and ran to him faster on the flatter ground. _I know you!_

 _"Then what is my name?"_ It was the voice of the man who spoke in her mind two weeks earlier. He stared down at her with bright red eyes and blue irises. A crescent moon on his forehead and magenta stripes around his mouth. He was silver and bright. Rin reached up and he lowered his head. Her hand touching his snout. _"Rin, what is my name?"_

"Sesshomaru." She breathed out.

 _"Hai. I have waited a thousand years for you."_ He told her and Rin stepped back and smiled up at him.

"Really?! Me? Wait…what are you? My loyal guard dog?" Rin asked and tilted her head to the side.

Sesshomaru snorted. _"I am more than that to you. Become a Shinigami and you will come to wield me. We will be partners."_

"Shinigami?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru merely stared down at her. _"Rin."_ He called out to her, but his voice sounded strange.

"Rin!" Rin woke up to see Jakotsu staring down at her with his scarf covering his mouth. He coughed and Rin's eyes widened as she saw splotches of blood on his scarf.

She sat up and grabbed his biceps, "Jakotsu!"

He smacked her hand away and grabbed her arm, dragging her outside. They flopped onto the ground and she looked at their hideout. Ginkotsu was staring down at Rin and glaring at her. He marched up to her and lifted her up with a massive hand wrapped around her tiny throat. "You almost killed us girl." As the oldest, he was also the strongest physically.

"Stop that Ginkotsu!" Bankotsu snapped and tugged on Ginkotsu's arm. "Rin didn't know!"

Ginkotsu tossed Rin onto the ground and she bounced and rolled and landed away from them. "Gomen." She said quietly as she raised her chest off the ground and stared at the seven boys. She felt tears prick her eyes as she caused them pain and blood splotches around their mouths.

Suikotsu and Jakotsu ran over and checked on her. "Oi! Ginkotsu!" Jakotsu shouted over at the large teen. "You could've hurt Rin-chan!"

"Rin, are you alright?" Suikotsu asked as he helped Rin to sit up and checked her for any injuries.

She nodded. "I was dreaming a of a large white dog. His named was Sesshomaru."

Renkotsu walked over to Rin with an unreadable expression in his eyes, "Sesshomaru? Like the daiyoukai of the past? I read about him from an old book I stolen." He looked over to their hideout and made a face.

Rin stood up, "I can get it. The smog won't hurt me!" Rin smiled and ran around them and into the building. Jakotsu shouting and yelling at her. Suikotsu trying to get near the place but retreating quickly.

She found Renkotsu's belongings and found a couple of books laying around in a pile, unable to read, she grabbed the two large books and ran back out. She brought them to the teen and smiled up at him. He stared at her in shock.

Jakotsu punched the back of Rin's head. "Baka! The smog is poison!" Rin whined and held the back of her head, "Ow!"

Bankotsu laughed, "I think Rin is alright Jakotsu. She's the only girl you've ever cared for."

"I always wanted a sister and now she runs into poison smog!" Jakotsu huffed as he crossed his arms.

Renkotsu sat down on the grass and flipped through one of the large books and then nodded. Rin and Jakotsu leaned over and stared at the page that was turned to them. "Sesshomaru, Inu Daiyoukai. His name means killing perfection. He is known for his poison and destructive waves that destroyed his enemies in the past."

"Why would a spirit like that come to our sweet Rin?" Mukotsu asked.

Bankotsu gave him a few punches to the back of his head. "Pervert, she's ten."

"Sesshomaru…um…he told me to become a Shinigami." Rin said and looked at the picture of the large dog demon. He looked fearsome in the book and Rin wondered why her.

"Shinigami? Like the one's dressed in black with the swords?" Jakotsu asked.

"Hai, that is what Rin is describing. But people like us in Rukongai are rarely selected to enter Seireitei." Renkotsu explained. "You have to be able to read, have high spiritual pressure, and talent."

Jakotsu complained at that. "No one ever taught me!"

"I don't know either." Rin said and nodded at Jakotsu. "Then I can't become a Shinigami."

Renkotsu shrugged.

Bankotsu put his hands on Rin and Jakotsu's heads. "Oi, you two! I'll teach you both how to read." He grinned down at them. "Let's become Shinigami!"

Rin woke up with a start and looked around. She sat up slowly and heard arguing outside her bedroom. She narrowed her eyes at the noise.

Sesshomaru was arguing with Jakotsu and Bankotsu. _Again, he really does like doing that._ Rin thought to herself.

"You may not see Rin. She's asleep." Sesshomaru ordered them.

"Oi! We really had to butter Kagome-san up in order to get through the gate!" Jakotsu hissed at Sesshomaru. "Kikyo-sama hates us being near Rin-chan."

"We're like her big brothers, but that bitch thinks we're just commoners. Not good enough to hang out or care for Rin-chan." Bankotsu growled out. "We were her first family!"

Rin felt bad for the two she had been closest with before they made it into the academy. Before being adopted by her late father. _Yet you two…none of you were mad when Suikotsu suggested that I take the opportunity to be adopted. Bankotsu, Jakotsu, you agreed and so I left you all behind until I joined eleventh. I just wanted to have my brothers back._ Rin sat up and stared at the door and listened to the three bickering outside the door.

"You are not good enough to be within feet of my Rin." Sesshomaru stated and Rin stood up, head spinning and quickly running to the shoji door and whipping it to the side. She fell to her knees as the door opened fully.

"Sesshomaru!" She gasped out and narrowed her eyes. "They were my brothers long before I joined the Higurashi clan! They saved me the day I heard your voice. They looked out for me. Still look out for me. Bankotsu has helped me train, be grateful as I am." Rin felt the world spin and planted her hands on the floor before her. "I feel sick."

"Baka!" Jakotsu kneeled down beside her. "Baka! You nearly died from his poison yesterday. You can't get out of bed." He draped Rin's arm over his shoulders and brought her back to her bed and laid her down. "Baka." He repeated and pulled the blanket up to her chin.

"How many times will you call Rin a baka?" Bankotsu chuckled from behind Jakotsu.

"You two are not permitted to be in Rin's room." Sesshomaru said as he walked in.

"I'm gay and Bankotsu thinks of Rin as a little sister. There is nothing wrong with us being here." Jakotsu snarled.

"The Lady of the house might think so." A feminine voice called out from the doorway. Rin looked as best as she could to see Kagome at the door with a tray. Inuyasha standing behind her.

"Sesshomaru, still manifested?" Inuyasha cracked a few claws.

"Go away, hanyou. My Rin is unwell." Sesshomaru cracked his own claws and his fingers glowed green.

"Inuyasha!" Jakotsu leapt up with a grin and taking a step toward Inuyasha.

"Eh?!" Inuyasha looked at Jakotsu and then dissipated.

"Jakotsu," Sesshomaru lowered his hand and looked to the man.

Jakotsu glanced over at Sesshomaru nervously. Sesshomaru smiled and Jakotsu ran and hid behind Bankotsu.

"You are more than welcomed to visit Rin anytime." Sesshomaru said and sat down by Rin's bed. Mokomoko slithering and laying across Rin's stomach, his way of giving her warmth but also keeping her in bed.

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Nee-sama isn't home right now, that's why you two are allowed in." She walked into the room and knelt down beside Rin with the tray. "Nee-chan, how are you feeling?"

Rin closed her eyes. "Tired."

"You've slept a whole day!" Jakotsu complained loudly.

Rin nodded. "Gomen. We must be getting behind on the paperwork." Rin smiled weakly and opened her eyes. Jakotsu was only able to read enough to get him into the academy and Rin and Bankotsu had to help him through the academy as he somehow made it into the advance classes with them. Rin had learned to become literate quickly with Bankotsu's lessons with Renkotsu and Suikotsu helping her too, often stealing books for her and themselves back then in Rukongai. Rin did all of the paperwork for the division as Bankotsu had no interest in it himself.

"Sesshomaru did it while you slept." Bankotsu pointed to the pile of paperwork on Rin's small desk. "He even filed the incident report for soutaichou."

"Arigato, Sesshomaru." Rin smiled and turned to Sesshomaru. He merely stared at her.

"Nee-chan, I think you have had a long enough visit today with your…nii-sans, time to let them go back to eleventh division." Kagome placed a cloth on Rin's forehead and smoothed Rin's hair out.

"Gomen. I am terrible company today." Rin apologized to the two men.

Bankotsu grinned at her. "You just get some rest, Rin-chan."

Jakotsu nodded. "Hai, lots of rest."

The two collected the paperwork and Kagome stood up. "I'll escort you two out. Sesshomaru, try and get Rin to eat the soup."

The door slid shut and Sesshomaru reached over Rin and grabbed the bowl. "Rin, you heard your nee-san, you must eat this soup."

"I am too tired." Rin pulled the blanket up to her nose.

A miniscule change in his expression and Rin knew he was annoyed with her. "Rin." He called to her and she pulled the blanket up over her head. "You are behaving like a child."

"Gomen." Rin squeaked out.

She saw claws lower her blanket and he studied her face. She pouted as he loomed in her personal space. He was a daiyoukai spirit, he didn't care about her space.

"What were you dreaming about?" The question had Rin narrow her eyes at him. He pretty much knew about every dream or fantasy she had of him.

 _I know you know._ She told him mentally.

Only a smirk on his lips told her that he heard her telepathically.

That same smirk annoyed the hell out of her in moments like these.

Rin turned her head away and Sesshomaru's clawed hand brought her face back to his. This time his thumb press on her lower lip and forced her mouth open and she closed her eyes as he put his mouth over hers.

She felt warm broth forced down her mouth and throat. _Sesshomaru!_

 _"You forced my hand."_ Sesshomaru's amber eyes were on her and she felt him move his hand down to her throat and rubbed the column of her neck and she reflexively swallowed. He pulled back and lifted the bowl to his lips to drink more.

Rin felt tears prick her eyes and her face warmed. _Stop! Sesshomaru!_

_"Iie. I will make sure you are rested and fed."_

_Why?!_ She was too tired to move away from him as he cupped the back of her neck and head and placed his mouth on hers and forced the broth down her throat. Rin felt the tears roll down her cheeks and she closed her eyes. _Teme!_

 _"That is new. You have never called me that before."_ Sesshomaru pulled back and cupped her cheek after she swallowed.

She hiccoughed through her tears. "Sesshomaru…how dare you!" She spoke aloud and wiped her chin on the back of her hand. Rin eased her self up into a sitting position and glared at him.

"I do not see the problem since you fantasize about it so much anyways. Is this not what you want?" She spared a glance at him, amber eyes boring into her. "Rin. You are in love with me."

She slapped him hard across the face so much so that they both looked wide-eyed and shocked at the impact of her hand.

Silence. It was deafening to her ears and she panted from the exertion of sitting up and slapping him. Rin let out a cry and grabbed the front of his kimono and buried her face into his chest. He once told her he used to wear armour with spikes on it. She was glad he didn't have it. "Baka. You can't say things like that! You are a zanpakuto spirit…I am a Shinigami. I can't feel that way. It would disgrace nee-sama, the clan, you." Rin's shoulders sank with the crack in her voice. "Why did you choose me?" She sobbed out and kept her head ducked down.

She felt a clawed hand on the back of her head. "Because our souls were tied long before you were born. I had waited a thousand years for you. I would have waited ten thousand more for you and you alone."

"But why?!" She lifted her head and was silenced by his lips. Demanding everything from her. He held her in place at the back of her head. Rin blushed as she realized his eyes were closed. _This is a kiss._ She thought and then blushed even more as he chuckled in her mind.

 _"Kiss me back, Rin."_ He told her and he pulled back to let her catch her breath before he caught her lips again and she felt his tongue at the seam of her lips. The kiss surreal and felt better than any of her fantasy kisses. She sighed in his embrace and moved her hands up to his shoulders.

The door slid open with a bang.

Rin pulled back and looked over her shoulder hoping it was Kagome, but the reiatsu was all wrong.

Cinnamon eyes were locked on her in a glare she had never see before on her eldest sister's face. The glare was almost painful looking on Kikyo's normally peaceful looking face. Kikyo had not been to her room for the past two decades, this visit now surprised Rin.

But the glare wasn't directed at her. Kikyo was glaring at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, I should have destroyed your blade when I had a chance all those years ago." She hissed at him.

Sesshomaru stood up slowly. "You've always known Kikyo that Rin is mine."

Rin heard running foot steps behind her in the manor. It was a pair and she felt the reiatsu, it was Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Rin!" Inuyasha called out. Despite his hatred for his brother, the younger zanpakuto spirit didn't mind Rin.

"Nee-chan? Are you…oh nee-sama, you're home!" Kagome said as entered from the inside and looked across to Kikyo.

Kikyo glanced at Rin then Kagome and Inuyasha. "I see, I am the head of clan with sisters that are far more interested in their zanpakuto spirits. Disappear both of you."

Sesshomaru stood put, and Inuyasha, not to be out done by his brother, remained present as well.

"You defy me?" Kikyo asked and put her hand on the hilt of her blade. "Do you forget what powers I have and what you are?"

"Sesshomaru…you should leave." Rin said quietly.

Sesshomaru didn't look at Rin but faded from her sight and Inuyasha crossed his arms and disappeared too as Kagome gave him a nod.

Kikyo let go of her hilt and closed her eyes, softly sighing. "I am disappointed in both of you. You have not acted as my heirs should. The family council will hear of this in the morning." Kikyo turned and walked back onto the porch and Kagome walked to Rin and knelt down.

"Nee-chan?" Kagome put a hand on her forehead. "Your fever broke."

Rin nodded and looked sadly to the open door. "She looked so angry at Sesshomaru and then Inuyasha. Why does she hate them so much?" She looked back to her sister. Kagome's brown eyes were watery, and she shook her head.

"It isn't anything to worry about. They both can't come out for a while though, okay?" Kagome hugged Rin.

"Do you think the family council will be mad that I kissed Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

Rin heard a soft chuckle and turned to her sister. "I've kissed Inuyasha, we'll be in trouble together then. Come on, get some rest." Kagome stood up and closed the doors on either side and then laid down beside Rin. "I'll sleep here with you tonight."

"Your just scared that you might run into nee-sama on your way back to your room." Rin chuckled softly and teased her old sister.

A jab to her ribs. "Shut up and go to sleep. I have to deal with her in the morning at the office." Kagome yawned and Rin nodded and felt Kagome press her back against hers. "Good night, nee-chan."

"Hai, good night." Rin made herself comfortable and closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to follow me on Twitter and Tumblr myravenspirit if you want to see my drawings or tweets of story ideas! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter will be released in two weeks, September 21st. Thanks for reading.


End file.
